Demons
by davidr11
Summary: Warning, this will be a dark story involving self harm. Read with caution. We all have demons, some people just have an unfair share of them. Jori.
1. When The Cards All Fold

**AN: Giving a new multi chapter a shot. I hope everyone who read my recent one shots enjoyed them, and thanks for all the reviews on them. Every chapter name should be lyrics from Demons by Imagine Dragons. Set in Sophomore year shortly after Tori joins the school. Expect a fairly dark story with self harm, but don't worry. Love ends up conquering all. If anyone ever gets so depressed they consider self harm or suicide, please ask for help. I know it can be hard, but people will miss you and the world is a better place with you in it.**

…

Saying Jade West is an unusual person would be an understatement. She was morbid, mean, angsty, self confident, attractive, and the list could go on. Tori had made it her mission to try and stay away from Jade. Andre was a really nice guy and had been splitting his time trying to show her the ropes and still hangout with his friends. Robbie, Cat, and Beck all seemed nice enough, but there was no way Tori could even get near them without Jade practically taking her head off. She just didn't want any of that anymore, she had enough bullying at her old school. Yeah, being ousted as the school lesbian wasn't fun, and the kids at her old school were even less nice.

It was all Trina's fault she had been ousted anyway, but Tori had honestly gotten too tired to pass blame along anymore. Trina's fault, the jerk who Tori had tried to "date" to seem normal who blabbed after Trina told him she was lesbian to try and get him to make out with her, Tori herself for ever coming out to her family in the first place; all that ended up mattering was it was out and there was nothing she could do about it.

…

"Out of my way Vega," Jade pushes past Tori making her drop her books, Tori let out a sigh while picking them up. Jade just couldn't go one damn day without without messing with Tori. Tori walked towards Sikowitz's class with her head down, hoping no one would bother her between here and the classroom. Tori opened the door rushing to a seat in as far back of the class as she could get. Thankfully Jade always sat up front, meaning Tori could blend into the back of the class with the other kids who weren't just quite as talented as the ones who sat up front.

"Today we'll be trying a new exercise," Sikowitz says while climbing in through the window making Tori giggle just a little. Sikowitz's antics could always make her feel a bit better. "I'll be choosing one of you hooligans to lead a little skit. You'll get to choose everyone who will be in it, assign them characters, and you guys try to play out a scene while improving."

"Now," Sikowitz continued while scanning the class. "Jade our little resident hellion, why don't you come up front and setup the scene." Tori tried her best not to groan, she just tried her best to blend in hoping Jade would overlook her.

"Beck," of course Beck would be her first choice. "Cat, Andre, aaaaand Tori." Tori froze up, she could feel her heart racing so fast she wondered how she wasn't having a heart attack. Please god no, she just wanted to have an uneventful day. Tori gulped while standing up and started walking towards the front. She felt like she was walking the green mile. Jade's eyes had a cruel look in them, Tori could only think what she was planning.

"Beck, you're going to be a rich and successful actor, I'll be you're successful actress wife, Andre and Cat are our friends we're going to dinner with. While Tori will be a homeless child begging for money, we couldn't careless about her but she won't stop hounding us as we try to enter our restaurant." Jade finished with a smirk on her face.

"Jade," Beck said while grabbing her to look into her eyes, "you don't have to do this, just let Tori go sit back down while you have a chance." Jade looked at her boyfriend and was obviously irritated. "Sikowitz, please remind everybody I get to set this scene up," Jade looked over to their teacher.

Sikowitz himself looked like he was regretting choosing Jade, "As much as I wish I could go back on my choice now, she's right Beck. AND ACTION" Sikowitz practically yells the last part.

Tori sits down on the ground to lower her height to child size, "Please, sirs, madams, could you spare a bit of change so I could get something to eat?" Tori said in her best child voice she could come up with while looking up at them with big eyes.

Jade scoffs, "No sorry, we don't give out change to talentless beggars." Beck steps up, "Well honey, I think we could spare the poor child a few bucks." Andre reaches into his pocket pretending to take out money, "Yeah, here you go have a fiver." Cat claps and grabs Andre giving him a hug, Tori assumes for being so nice. Jade takes a step towards Tori thought and pushes her down while taking away the pretend money. "No, she isn't worth a single dollar. As a matter of fact let me call the police to take care of this cretin." Jade spits at Tori. Tori can't take it anymore though and jumps up and runs out of the classroom.

…

"JADE!" Beck practically screams. "Why? Just why did you have to do that?" Jade just looks down at her fingers, feigning disinterest. "It was just a scene, I didn't push her down hard enough to hurt her. She obviously doesn't have what it takes to make it here." Beck was done though, this was just too much for him.

"Jade," Beck sighs sounding tired. "I can't take this anymore. Tori has done _nothing_ to deserve this. You've had it in for her to the point of absolute absurdity since she came here while she has only ever been nice to you. We're done, over. And this time I mean it, done. Never again."

Beck walks out of the classroom after that shaking is head, Andre, Cat, and Robbie all follow him. Cat stops when she gets to the door and looks back, "Jade, you went way too far this time. I've never seen Beck this mad at you, and frankly I'm disgusted in you too."

Jade lets out a sigh before taking her seat again. Damnit, why does she always have to push and push. She never meant for things to get this far out of hand. She just targeted Tori for her rubbing on Beck, which she knew Tori never meant it as hitting on him. She just loved to torture people, and Tori had made herself an easy target. Well damnit, looks like she may have to try and make things right.

…

Tori practically ran all the way home from school, she just couldn't anymore. Jade on her own was almost worse than the entirety of her old school put together, and Jade didn't even know her secret. Tori ran up to her room and let out a scream. She pushed over her dresser, pulled all her clothes out of the closet and threw them around her room, punched her mirror shattering it. All before collapsing on her bed and sobbing into the pillow. Why, why, why? Why her? Why couldn't people just leave her alone and let her live her life. Why couldn't Jade just pretend she didn't exist?! Why did Jade hate her so much?

Tori pulled up her sleeve and looked at her scars. She reached under her mattress and pulled out the razor she kept under there. She drew red lines across her arm, adding three new scars to her collection. The only respite she could find was when she hurt herself. After getting most of her anger and frustration out she curled up into a ball on her bed and passed out.

…

Jade had gotten Tori's address from Trina, promising if she gave it to her she'd give her information on what Beck liked girls to wear. She drove to Tori's house in silence thinking of how she was going to handle trying to make things right. After being dumped, told off by Cat, and doing a lot of thinking, even Jade was starting to feel bad for everything she had done. She knew she had gone far before, but this was definitely the worse she had ever been. She had just made it her mission to make Tori quit school, and she honestly didn't even know why. She just had this mean streak in her that she couldn't overcome. Well, to be fair she didn't put much effort into really trying to overcome it either. She had just accepted it as part of herself.

Jade finally arrived, and rang the doorbell a few times. God damnit Tori, just answer the door. After a few more rings Jade busted out her lock picking scissors yeah that's right, bet you've never seen someone pick a lock with scissors. After finally hearing the very gratifying click she opened up Tori's door.

"Tori, you home?" Jade yells into the empty house. "Don't worry I come waving a white flag. I just want to apologize." Still no answer, so she steps inside and closes the door. She looks around as she walks towards the stairs. The house was nice and cozy, pictures of Trina and Tori smiling and having fun were all over. Well, at least little miss Vega had a loving family, more than Jade could say for herself.

"Tori, you up there?" Jade calls as she reaches the stairs. No answer, so she heads up hoping Tori's room will be easy to find, and it was. Outside the first door on the right was a sign that said "Make It Shine", all lit up just like her locker. Bingo. Jade opens the door only to become mortified. Tori's room looked like a war zone. Dresser was turned over, clothes everywhere. A mirror sat off to the side completely shattered. And on the bed Jade saw Tori, and her stomach dropped.

There was blood all over Tori's arm and sleeve, and Tori was unconscious Jade ran forward, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Tori what did you do?" Jade was practically yelling.

…

Tori hears a voice that is vaguely familiar, but causes her instant terror. She is slowly being pulled out of her sleep by someone talking. "J-Jade? What are you doing here?" Tori asks scared that Jade may have come to just kill her and finish it all off.

Jade didn't even respond, she grabs Tori's arm, being as gentle as she can. She narrows her eyes while studying it. "Did, did I cause all these? Is this because of me?" Tori just stared up at her in shock. "Well, some yeah. Some are much older than when I met you though." Jade just shook her head, Tori noted that it looked like she was trying to process this.

Tori was very unsure of what was happening, why was Jade here and why did she seem concerned? Instead of getting an answer she got a huge surprise, Jade pulled her into her arms and hugged her, which then turned into holding her. "I'm so sorry Tori, I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. I never wanted this." Tori was still very unsure but returned the hug. It felt nice to be hugged, it wasn't something she got a lot. Jade started petting Tori's hair, and something inside Tori just broke. Tori tarted to sob, "Shh, don't worry I'm here. I'm so sorry, shhh."


	2. It's where my demons hide

**AN: Please, if you ever become so depressed you consider self harm or suicide, please ask for help. People will miss you and the world is much better with you in it.**

…

Jade was still stroking Tori's hair but Tori was no longer crying. "I'm so sorry Tori, you didn't deserve anything I had done." It felt so good to be held, but Tori still didn't trust Jade. She was grateful to be able to cry though, she felt worlds better at the moment, like the tears had shed ten pounds off the weight she felt in her soul. "Then why did you?" If Jade was being sincere Tori needed some answers. Jade had no clue the damage she had done.

"That's a loaded question," Jade said into Tori's ear. "And there's no easy, or one, answer to that. You deserve an answer though, so let me try to explain it." Jade took in a big breathe, she had no clue how this was going to go but Jade figured the best place to begin was to just start talking and hope it all came out of her.

"I have a bitterness in me, it's been there as long as I can remember. It's like I'm scared to show any kindness, and I belittle people to push them away. It's easier to keep up walls when you don't let any one in, and act so mean no one wants in."

"What's Beck then," Tori was wondering how if what Jade said is true where Beck fits in anywhere. "Beck, and Cat too to be honest, are my anchors. They help keep me grounded when I go to far, or start to loose myself in a very, very, dark place. One of them, if not both, pull me back out. Remind me that other people feel too."

Wow, that makes a lot of sense Tori thought. "So did they pull you out this time?" It would make sense that they did, considering what was currently going on, Jade showing up and counseling her and all. "Yeah, yeah they did. But I think I fucked up big time. Like, permanently losing Beck as boyfriend fucked up. We've broken up before, but we always fix it, it never lasts long. But god did I screw up this time." Tori squeezed her deepening the hug. "Jade, you did mess up. But like how they save you, you saved me believe it or not. When I got home I went to a very very dark place. I've gone dark before, hence all the scars, but it was bad this time. I lost myself in blackness, like I wanted to die. So thank you."

Jade gave Tori a kiss on the forehead, just a friendly understanding one. "Well," Jade gulped unsure of what Tori may say to this, "I know I don't deserve this, but if you'd give me a chance I'd really like to try and make things right. Like have you join our little gang of friends, and maybe become mine too." Tori pulled a way a bit so she could look into Jade's eyes. She searched deep within them trying to see something there, she wasn't sure what she was even looking for exactly. "I'd like that Jade, I really would."

…

The next day at school even Jade was a bit nervous. She planned to take Tori to their table, she had really meant everything she said yesterday. The issue was she wasn't sure how much damage she had done with her friends. And more importantly she had no clue if Beck was going to forgive her, like ever, and no she wasn't trying to help Tori just to win Beck back. Jade's world had been rocked yesterday though. How many other people had she caused to cut themselves? She never realized just how bad she had gotten, she was glad she had been snapped out of it before she caused Tori to try to go to the next level.

Tori and jade walked towards the gangs table, lunch trays in hand. Tori took in a deep breathe, Jade could tell she was nervous. "Don't worry Tori, they already love you. It was my fault you were never able to merge into our little clique." Tori gave Jade a shy smile before they took their seats. They all looked around, shocked would be a good term for the looks on their faces.

"So guys, I don't think anyone here would mind Tori joining us, right?" Beck, rightfully, gave her a suspicious look. "This isn't just some plan for you to torment her again is it?" Beck sounded mad, like really mad. "Well, Beck, no. I went to her house yesterday after everything… Well I'm sorry, I know I fucked up guys. I never meant for things to go so far, I apologized though and I think Tori and I worked things out." Jade got really uncomfortable for this next part, god she hated apologies and sappiness. "And Cat, Beck," Jade nodded towards both, "thank you two. If it wasn't for you too I don't think I ever would have stopped. And I know Beck, I don't expect you to date me again because of this. I know I fucked up."

Beck, who knew Jade better than anyone else with maybe the exception of Cat, stared at Jade. He looked like he was studying everything about her, her demeanor, eyes, everything. "Well, good then. And welcome Tori, I have a feeling you'll fit in just fine with our little group of misfits."

"Who you calling a misfit," Rex, head turning towards Beck and Robbie trying best to act nonchalant. "I'm the coolest person in this group. You guys just ride off my coat tails." Tori gave out a laugh, damn this felt good. She hadn't had friends in a very long time.

…

School was over and Tori was headed for Trina's car. "Hey Tor," Tori heard Jade yell so she turned around. "Why are you headed for your sisters car? Come get in mine!" Tori gave a bit of a smile before turning around and headed for Jade. Tor, Tori kind of liked that as a nickname. She had never really had a nickname before.

Tori hopped into the passengers side of Jade's car. "Sooo, you just gonna drop me off, or uhmm, ermm, would you like to hangout at my house for a bit?" Tori was nervous asking, was she asking too much of their very new friendship? "Relax Tori, yeah I'd like to hangout," Jade said giving her the best smile she had. Needless to say, Tori was pretty excited.

They pulled up to Tori's drive way, no sign of her parents. Tori let out a sigh. "What's wrong Tor?" Jade asks while taking off her seat belt. "Nothing, was just hoping I'd get to see at least one of my parents today." Jade could tell Tori seemed bummed. "They been busy lately or something?"

Tori let out a bit of a laugh, "Lately? Try always, they're never around anymore." Tori opened up the door to her house and did a bit of a curtsy to let Jade know to go on it. "Wow, a bit surprising. You guys have so many family photos around I just kinda assumed everyone was close." Jade said as Tori let out a sigh. "Well trust me, looks can be very deceiving."

"Well, want to get anything off your chest?" Jade asked sincerely. "Yeah, just not right now. Maybe one day I'll talk to you about it, but after everything yesterday I'd just like to feel normal for a bit before letting you see more of the skeletons in my closet." Jade just nodded, understanding exactly how Tori felt. "Well, my ear is here whenever you need it."

…

It was 6 PM now, they had ended up ordering a pizza and putting on a movie. Jade ended up laughing really hard at one scene and ended up falling against Tori. "Ouch, fuck," Tori said grabbing the arm Jade had leaned against. "Oh, shit sorry." Jade said looking over to Tori concerned. Tori had raised her sleeve and was rubbing her fresh cuts from yesterday.

"It's no problem, they're just a bit sensitive right now," Jade grimaced, she had almost forgotten all about that. "Look, you don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, but why did you cut before you met me?"

Tori looked at Jade, Jade seemed really sincere about everything since yesterday, but she had no clue if she trusted her with her deepest secret. "Well, when everyone at my last school found out that I was a lesbian things went down hill fast. Kids either bullied me, or pretended I didn't exist so they didn't get caught in the cross fire. I lost all the friends I did have, I became a total pariah."

Jade was shocked that in this day and age, especially in California, people could be so closed minded. Jade may have done a lot of bad things, but she'd never bully someone over their sexuality. "Tori, you go to Hollywood Arts now, shoot our lesbian and gay population make out in the open regularly, things can and will be different here."

"Jade," Tori started, "it may seem so easy to you… But I went through a lot there and I'd just rather keep it a secret for now. Hell, maybe until I'm off to college. I've never had a girlfriend yet, I think I can make it two, well almost 3, more years."

Jade just nodded, the girl had been through a hell of a lot, and Jade hadn't made it any easier so she was definitely not in any position to try and push the issue. "Hey, Tor. Just promise me you'll consider telling the gang. They're really all good people, even Robbie and Rex, and they'd be supportive. Hell, I personally think Cat is bi so..." Jade didn't finish but just wiggled her eyebrows at Tori.

Tori laughed and gave Jade a play shove, Cat was very cute but when looking at Jade now she got a weird feeling in her stomach. Tori had crushes before and she knew exactly what this meant. Unfortunately for her she was starting to get a crush on Jade West, ex enemy and new friend.

…

Tori was alone now, in her room. It was 10 PM now, Jade had gone home almost two hours ago now. She let out a sigh, she never would stand a chance with Jade. She had to be straight, considering the whole Beck situation and all. Cat was cute and all, but Jade was getting her heart. As thoughts raced through Tori's head she got the familiar tightness in her chest, a pain started that she knew there was only one cure to.

Tori pulled the razor from under her bed and added another new scar to her collection.


	3. I Wanna Shelter You

**AN: If you ever feel so depressed you feel like self harming or committing suicide please ask for help, people care about you and the world is a much better place with you in it.**

…

Jade walked into her house after spending the day at Tori's. She felt pretty good, who knew helping people could make you feel almost as good as torturing them. Almost being the keyword. "Jade," she heard her dad call down their flight of stairs. Jade let out a sigh, of course her dad had to be here to ruin her good mood.

"Where have you been?" Her dad asks as he descends the staircase. "At a friends house _father_ , why the sudden interest in my life?" Jade stood her ground as her dad narrowed his eyes and stared her down. The battle between her and her dad had been going on as long as she could remember. To him making her attend church and wear what he approved of, to the belittling he did of her dreams to perform. And her mom? Maybe her mom could help ease the tension, if she wasn't always hammered drunk. Jade couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her mom sober, and that was no hyperbole.

"You will not use that tone with me young lady, I see you still haven't removed that metal from your face. Maybe you could become a mediocre tattoo artist as living, as far as this education performing will get you." So, he decided to pull out the big guns early this time. "And maybe you could actually win a case, you know instead of having to just do settlements for your clients." Her dad was a great lawyer, and Jade knew that. She had found out years ago though that taking shots at his performance of his job was a good way to land a few blows in their arguments.

Jade noticed his posture stiffened quite a bit, "And maybe I'll stop paying for your waste of a school then." Jade scoffed, she knew he would never. She made it clear if he ever did stop paying her tuition she would refuse to go to a regular high school and stay home all day, and having Jade around more was something he did not want.

"Yeah and maybe I'll show up to one of your cases, you know just sit in the audience and heckle until they throw me out. Which by the time they did the damage would be done." She raised an eyebrow, Jade was pretty sure she had just won this round. Her dad shook his, "Just continue on being a disappointment, we'll see how it pays off when you turn eighteen."

He started back up the stairs, whenever he pulled the whole "well when you're eighteen, you're cutoff" bit she knew she had won. It was his last resort insult before walking away having to have the last word. Jade just shook her head and sighed, no matter how bad Tori's family life was she couldn't see any way it could match hers, not that it was a competition. Jade headed towards the basement which was her room.

…

Tori woke up feeling pretty good, which she was pretty happy about all things considered. She got ready for school, thank god it was a Friday. Hopefully she could convince Jade to stay the night. Her parents would be out this weekend, which wasn't any sort of surprise. Tori showered and got dressed, picking her outfit carefully. Her good mood decided to make her dress hot today, which was rarity considering she always tried to blend in, not stand out.

She was whistling the tune to Freak The Freak Out while waiting outside for Trina to finally be finished getting ready and take them to school, when she was surprised by Jade pulling up. Tori let out a smile as she got up and headed to say hi to her friend.

"Tori, I'm not trying to be mean but please just get in and lets drive in silence, I'm not in the best mood this morning." Tori took a breathe before stepping in, this was fair enough. I mean it was Jade after all, she couldn't expect her to go from worlds gankiest gank to nicest girl in school, especially in so little time.

They drove to school in silence, which was a lot less awkward than Tori had been expecting it to be. When the arrived Tori almost got out of the car before she noticed Jade made no movement to get out herself, so Tori just decided to sit there too. They had been sitting there for around five minutes before Jade finally said anything. "Look Tor, I'm really sorry about the whole silence thing. My dad and I, well we had a bit of a row last night and my mood hasn't fully recovered from it."

Tori reached out and took Jade's hand and gave it a squeeze, "You don't have to apologize Jade. We're all allowed bad days." Jade looked over at Tori and gave a smile so small Tori wasn't even sure if it had been there. "Thank you, now lets end the sappiness and start our day." Before they got out of the car though Jade gave Tori's hand a squeeze in return.

…

Lunch had just started and they were all sitting around at what Tori assumed was the gangs usual table. Tori had given what Jade said about about telling the gang she was a lesbian. She hadn't really known these guys all that long but she had decided to go for it. I mean after all Jade had taken things really well, and what she said about the same sex couples at Hollywood Arts being very open about their… status was very true.

Tori was trying to think about the right way to do it when she ended up just blurting out, "Guys, I'm a lesbian." Real smooth Tori. Everyone just stared at her for a few seconds when Cat says, "But Tori, I thought you were born here in the United States." Now everyone was staring at Cat all quite confused. "Uh Cat," Andre started sounding bewildered, "what are you talking about?"

"Isn't Lesbian a country?" Cat asked, now the confused one. Robbie chuckles before Rex says, "That's Lebanese, you dofus." Cat just blushed obviously embarrassed. "Then what's a lesbian?"

Beck had this one, "Well Cat, it's when a girl likes other girls instead of, you know, guys." A look of recognition passed across Cat's face. "Ohhhh, why would we have any problem with that Tori?" Cat asked. Everyone seemed a bit uncomfortable, no one wanted to try to explain the evils of bigotry to the very naive, but innocent, Cat. Thankfully Beck took over again.

"So Tori, do you have a crush on anyone at Hollywood Arts?" Tori snuck a quick look at Jade before saying, "Well I'm not sure, you know, still pretty new and all." And to Tori's surprise everyone just started talking like nothing had happen, her sexuality forgotten about like it was no big deal. A smile passed across Tori's face as she realized that was because, to them, it was no big deal.

…

Jade was giving Tori a ride home, which to her enjoyment, seemed to becoming a regular thing. "So, uh Jade, would you like to stay over at my house this weekend? My parents would be out, and Trina is always out, so we'd be able to do whatever." Jade shot her a quick smile, "Sure, has to be better than staying the weekend at my place."

They pulled up to Tori's very empty house. When they got inside they had to decide what they wanted to do, Tori ended up making them something quick to eat and they headed upstairs to listen to music. They were lying on Tori's bed when Tori started, "So Jade, you mentioned you and your dad had a fight. I don't mean to pry into anything you don't want to talk about so just say if you'd rather drop it, but what happened?" Jade let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. "My dad and I don't get a long very much, he hates I want to perform, and _really_ hates that I go to a performing arts school. He'd rather I become a lawyer, or doctor, or even better yet go into politics. You know, something 'practical'. I just basically tell him to fuck off."

Tori sat there a minute before talking again, "But plenty of people have parents they disagree on their future with and still have healthy relationships with them. What makes it so hard for you two to have that?" Jade let out a sigh, she'd really rather not talk about this, especially since she could almost feel herself starting to cry. This was something only Beck knew anything about, and even though she held herself up well when arguing with her dad she kind of broke down with anyone else.

"My dad doesn't just 'disagree'," Jade practically spat when saying dad. "He hates me for it, my mom use to try and defend me for my 'eccentric' choices when I was younger, eccentric being how my mom use to phrase them. Now she is never sober enough too so my dad has free reign of belittling me. You'd have to see one of rows to really understand, which I hope you never have to." Tori could almost hear Jade's voice crack a few times when telling her all this, so she put one arm around Jade and just kind of held her. To her surprise Jade didn't pull away.

Tori decided since Jade opened up a bit about her demons that she could share one more herself. "My parents are never around anymore," Tori started. "It started when Trina became… Hard to handle. I mean you know Trina and how she is. My parents use to put up with it and do their best to parent. Trina just became worse and worse though and as that happened my parents became more scarce. Started with weekends away, moved on to them always having something to do after work. Eventually they didn't even make excuses anymore, they were just never here. I mean they make sure we have clothes on our backs, and food in the fridge. We always have the latest Pear Phones, and nice laptops, but those don't make up for the lack of parents. It was especially hard when the bullying at my old school happened. Besides no friends to confide in, I didn't have any family either."

Jade looked over and saw a tear fall down Tori's cheek, she reached over and wiped it away. "You know," said Tori, "normally when thinking of this stuff is normally when my razor would come out." She tried to say it jokingly, but they both knew there was too much truth there. "How does it feel, when you cut and all," Jade asked tentatively not wanting to push too far.

"Well, before I cut comes bad feelings, usually anger and sadness. Then another feeling, more of an urge, comes that overwhelms and replaces those two. I know the only way to get rid of it is to cut, and if I don't the pain inside of me will become overwhelming." Tori towards the end started crying, so Jade turned over and pulled Tori into her. To Jade's surprise, she wasn't done talking yet. "It didn't use to be this way, I would just have the sadness and anger at first and the cutting relieved that. Then I think I became addicted to it, that's when the urge came."

In that moment Jade realized just how broken Tori was, Jade was broken and she expected Tori to be on her level of broken, since she couldn't imagine it being able to go deeper. But no, Tori had been completely shattered and torn down. Jade kissed Tori's forehead, it was completely instinctive. "Don't worry Tori, I'll protect you. Jade's here now." Jade had no clue how to help her, she just knew she had to. If it was the last thing she was going to do she was going to make sure Tori Vega would become happy again.


	4. There's nowhere we can hide

**AN: Please, if you ever become so depressed you consider self harm or suicide talk to someone. People care about you and this world is a better place with you in it.**

…

It had been two weeks since Jade spent the weekend at her house and Tori couldn't have been happier. Jade was turning out to be an incredible friend, her new group of friends were amazing, and she hadn't cut herself again yet. The only thing that could make things better would be if Jade and her started dating, but Tori just did her best not to think about that.

"So Tor," Jade said to her while they were all sitting around their table during lunch, "how did you do on the math test?"

Robbie turned his head toward Jade, "That test was jank as hell, what does Mr. Newman think we are? Rocket scientists?" Rex turned his head toward Robbie, "Heh, don't think you have to worry about that Rob, no one could ever confuse you with a rocket scientist."

Tori smiled, "I think I did pretty well, all things considered." Robbie and Rex were bickering now while the rest of the gang did their best to ignore it. Tori dropped her bottle of soda and was reaching over to grab it when her hand brushed against Cat's who had reached to grab it too. Cat pulled her hand back really fast and blushed while smiling at Tori. Tori let out a mental sigh, she was pretty sure Cat might just be bi, and might just have a crush on her. Don't get me wrong, Cat is really pretty, down right beautiful as a matter of fact and Tori would be lucky to date her.

Sometimes Tori considered it, she was sure if she dated her Cat would treat her amazingly. Hell with time maybe Tori would even return her feelings, but this wasn't that hypothetical situation. Instead she looked at Jade and practically melted inside. Jade was talking with Andre now about some assignment in a class Tori wasn't in. No, Tori couldn't give Cat a chance, not while her feelings for Jade were around.

…

Jade was giving Tori a ride home, like she had every day since they became friends. "So, I think Cat may just have a crush on you," Jade said while wiggling her eyebrows at Tori.

"Really? I mean she's really friendly toward me but she's that way to everyone," Tori really didn't want to get into this discussion so she hoped just denying it would end things. "Nah, well I mean she is nice to everyone, but with you she blushes a lot. I catch her staring at you all the time, like way more than she does normally with everyone else, I even have caught her staring at your lady bits a few times." Tori blushed, she _really_ didn't want to talk about this, so she changed the subject.

"You going to be staying over today?" Tori really hoped she would. Jade sighed, "I wish I could, but my _dad_ is making me attend some dinner with my aunt and him. I hate it but whenever someone he considers important comes into town to visit he makes me have dinner with them. I'm not sure why, we can't stand each other and no one he considers important likes me much more than he does but it is what it is."

After Jade dropped Tori off she dropped onto her couch, glad to be home and able to relax. School was nice, with all her friends, but it was just so mentally draining still. She thought about Cat's crush on her, god she hoped Jade wouldn't try to push Tori into dating her. She would have no clue how to explain that she just couldn't.

…

The next morning Tori had just arrived at school, her and Jade split off from each other since Jade wanted to go pick up a coffee and Tori wanted to put her things and then try and catch Trina to see if she knew if their mom and dad would be home tonight.

"Hey Tor!" Cat yelled from right behind her, making Tori jump and drop everything she was holding and scream. "God Cat, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tori realized she may have sounded a bit too harsh since Cat looked really sad now so she put her hand on Cat's shoulder and gave her a smile. "Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. You just scared the waz outa me is all."

Cat was smiling again now, "So Tori, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out this weekend."

"Sure," Tori replied, "will the entire gang be there?"

Cat hesitated," No, I mean just me and you. Like a date, maybe see a movie and have dinner." Cat looked really shy right now. Tori's heart dropped. God she hoped Cat would never end up asking her out since she had no idea how to turn down someone so sensitive and adorable.

"Uhmm Cat, sorry but I just can't. It isn't that it wouldn't be fun or anything, I'm sure we'd have a blast. I just have plans this weekend."

Cat looked really sad which made Tori feel horrible, "kay kay, maybe another time." Cat said without her usual vigor before walking away. God Tori felt so bad for having to turn her down.

…

The rest of the day past by pretty uneventful, Cat seemed a little less enthusiastic than usual at lunch, which made Tori feel bad but what could she do. She just didn't reciprocate her feelings, you can't help who you have feelings for after all.

Tori was headed for Jade's car, ready to get home and try and put the whole Cat thing behind her; it would be so much easier if she could just like Cat instead of Jade. When she got to the car Jade was waiting for her so Tori got in.

They had just left the parking lot when Jade finally spoke up, "So I heard you turned down a date with Cat today, 'plans' this weekend?" Tori gulped, Jade knew she didn't have any plans. "So why'd you really do it? I thought if Cat asked you out you'd be excited, she's cute, a genuinely good person, and, you know, a girl."

"I just don't feel the same about her Jade, I wish I did I know Cat is amazing but..." Tori trailed off not sure how to end the sentence. "Well Tor, you know you don't _have_ to like someone to go on one date with them. Shit, tons of people date first develop feelings later. I mean as long as you don't lead her on I don't see the harm of one date."

Tori was trying to think of how to explain things, "I have a crush on someone else Jade, and it just wouldn't feel right if I went on a date with Cat while having feelings for another girl." Jade perked up.

"Ohhhh, so whos this other girl, hmmmm?" Tori sighed, god now Jade was gonna pressure her for information. They pulled up to Tori's house and Jade got out and headed to the door with her.

"Do I know her, is she cute? Ohhh, is it Cynthia from Sikowitz's class? Cynthia is pretty hot. I bet it's her, huh?"

"It's no one Jade, please drop it," Tori had no clue how to get her to just drop this, Tori was worried she may never drop it until she got more information. They were in Tori's house now and had sat down on the couch. "Come on Tor, if you can't even tell someone who this other girl is you could just still try and give Cat a chance," something in Tori snapped. She had no clue what, or even why, but she turned angrily towards Jade and kissed her.

"It's YOU okay? Happy Jade it's you." Tori felt like she was going to cry, so she just did. The damage was done now, no reason to hold things back. "I've liked you since the night you came over and found me all cut up, okay?" Tori sat there looking at Jade, waiting for a response. Jade looked confused, like really confused. And maybe even just a bit scared too.

"Tori, I… I don't know what to say, I..." Tori cut her off.

"Just go Jade, please. I'm sorry for saying anything so just go home and we can pretend this never happened tomorrow." Jade got up, she didn't want to leave Tori alone, she could tell she was in distress, but this had shocked her and she needed time to process everything, time away from Tori.

Before walking towards the door though she grabbed Tori and made her look her in the eye. "Tor, I don't know what this means okay? I need time to process, but no matter what I swear our friendship will not change, I swear with all my heart. So you have to promise me not to hurt yourself tonight." Tori looked deeply into Jade's eyes. "I promise Jade." Jade kissed her on her forehead, and then walked out.

Tori ran up to her room, damnit why'd she have to open her mouth, **_why_**?! She jumped onto her bed and sobbed into the pillow. Then she pulled her razor out and looked at it, the feelings were welling up. God she needed to cut so badly. She fought it though, the feeling was overwhelming her but she thought of Jade. Her promise their friendship would remain intact despite this revelation, her eyes, her beautiful smile. The feeling started going down, shrinking. She thought of Jade's voice, she thought of her amazing friends, she thought of Cat who she had hurt today but was still an amazing friend. She thought of Andre who helped her with her music assignments, and back to Jade and Tori's promise not to cut.

Tori put the razor away, without hurting herself, and cried herself to sleep.

…

Jade slammed the basement, her rooms, door and jumped onto her bed. Tori had feelings for her, and from what she could, tell strong feelings. Jade didn't know what to make of this, she wasn't against dating girls. She had always dated guys though, she had never even considered dating any girl before. Now there was Tori though, who was strong (despite what Tori may think of herself), beautiful, and had taught Jade a lot. She had taught Jade a lot about being a friend, about what it meant to be strong, about how to slowly win a fight with your darker side.

Tori had helped keep her dark side at bay, hell she was doing a better job than Beck ever did. Jade had never thought about Tori, or any girl, like this though. Now that she was, she realized she could see herself dating Tori. Holding her hand, going on dates, being sappy, and being happy. She thought about how happy Tori could make her. Happier than anyone else could, ever. Jade realized something else, she think she may have had some feelings for Tori for a while now. She had pushed Tori to try and give Cat a chance but had never felt right about it. She tried to ignore that feeling, after all Cat could have made Tori happy, but now she realized it was a little bit of jealousy. _She_ wanted to make Tori happy, not Cat. God, if they dated it would hurt cat. Jade shook her head, she didn't want to think about that. Cat would be okay.

Jade was exhausted after all this so she lied down to sleep, and she smiled into the pillow. She, Jade West, was going to make Tori happy. Just like how Tori already made her happy.


	5. Your eyes, they shine so bright

Tori woke up to her alarm clock, she practically smashed it trying to shut it off. She felt just a little bit better this morning than she did last night. God, she couldn't believe she had actually kissed Jade, and told her! Oh god, Tori had no clue how she was going to handle this. She just hoped Jade could keep her promise about nothing changing between them.

Tori was now all dressed and ready for school, as she stood outside her door she had no clue, in light of recent events, if Jade would even be coming to pick her up. She was biting her finger nails, which she hoped she didn't get into the habit of doing, when she felt a rush of relief when she saw Jade's car pulling into her drive way. Tori started walking slowly towards the car, ideas of how to handle this running through her head.

When Tori got into the car she looked over to Jade, "Jade..." Before Tori could say anything at all Jade cupped her cheek and kissed her. Tori's expression was of shock, then she forgot about all her worries and returned the kiss.

"Jade, I'm confused. Do you like me back?" Jade, having pulled back from the kiss, looked nonchalantly at her hand, studying it.

"Well, I was hoping the kiss would answer that without me having to, but yes. I got home last night, pretty shocked about the little kiss and confession, but I took time to think about it. I ended up realizing that I liked you too," Jade let out a little smile while talking, "I was trying to hook you and Cat up sure, but the whole time it didn't feel right. I didn't understand why, and knew Cat could make you happy, so I kept trying to push it. Now I know I was just jealous, and wanted to be the one to make you happy. So yeah, here we are."

It was Tori's turn to talk, "So where do we go from here? Are we girlfriends? Dating? And oh my god, what about Cat? I don't like her back but this may end up really hurting her!" Jade put a finger to Tori's lips to silence her, more to keep her from starting to ramble.

"One, there's no reason to tell Cat, anyone really, yet. Two I figure we can start by going on a date, make sure after being out on a romantic evening we both feel the same. Then I guess we go from there," Jade finished.

Tori gave a nod, that all sounded like a good plan to her. Jade started up the car and put into reverse, they were ready to head to school and start their day. Jade grabbed Tori's hand and held it though, and Tori gave Jade a smile so bright Jade almost needed sun glasses.

…

The day passed fairly uneventful. Cat seemed to be in a better mood, they talked and joked with their friends. What not one member of the gang noticed was the little looks, smiles, extra affectionate touching, that Jade and Tori kept giving each other. Finally the last bell rang sounding the end of the day, Tori was excited for it to be just Jade and herself so they could discuss and plan their first date.

Tori got into Jade's car, Jade had been waiting for her like always. "So," Tori started, "When do you want to do this date? Any ideas on where to go?" Jade smiled at Tori, a twinkle in her eye.

"Well I thought today would be a good idea, and it's a surprise," Jade finished with a smile. Tori looked at Jade a little shocked, today? So soon? "I hope today's alright, too soon? We can reschedule if you want," Jade asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"No, no," said Tori, "Today is fine, I'm just surprised is all. Good surprised though, not bad." Tori and Jade smiled at each other. Tori was a bit surprised to be pulling up to, what she assumed, was Jade's house. "Stay in the car," Jade demanded, "I'll be right out." Tori nodded letting Jade know she understood. Tori knew Jade had a lot of demons in that house and Jade would have Tori come inside if and when she was ready.

Jade came out with a picnic basket. As Jade got into the car Tori raised her eyebrow at her. "So we're going on a picnic?" Jade tapped Tori's nose with her finger.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Jade gave her an affectionate smile before starting up the car. They drove for around an hour, heading north following near the coast as far as Tori could tell. Jade pulled onto a dirt road and drove more, until Tori could see the beach and ocean coming up.

They finally arrived and Jade told Tori, "This spot rarely has many people at it, it's pretty low key. I love it here, I'll come here to think when things get bad, it's really special to me. I figured I'd pack us a picnic and we could have dinner on the ocean."

Tori gave Jade the biggest smile before grabbing her, giving Jade quite possibly the biggest huge she had ever had. Jade laid a large blanket out on the sand, maybe fifteen feet up from the beach. Then she pulled out supplies to make sandwiches, as far as Tori could tell there was almost every possible condiment and type of meat one could have.

Tori and Jade made their sandwiches before starting to eat. "So," Tori started, "How long were you dating Beck? Any boyfriends before him?" Jade looked like she went deep into thought before answering, "Well Beck and I have been dating since seventh grade. There were boyfriends before him, but no one serious. Beck and I weren't even serious at first, but then he found his way into my heart. I could tell, despite my gankiness, he really cared for me. He saw the best in me, when others only saw what was on the surface. What about your past dating life?"

"Well, there's not much to tell there. I dated a few guys when I was younger, of course nothing serious, mainly to try and fit in. I've known I am a lesbian, well, since forever I guess. It was never a question for me really, when I got old enough to have crushes they were just always on girls, never guys. Of course I tried to keep my sexuality a secret to avoid what ended up happening anyway. Until Trina ruined that."

Jade nodded, Tori had told her all about that. Jade had a sudden urge to grab Tori's hand, so she did. No use in trying to fight it, they were on a date after all. Tori and Jade continued to talk while eating, holding hands, and staring at the beauty of the ocean. They talked about their old schools, favorite movies, music, what they wanted to happen after high school. They tried to keep talk of home life to a minimum, since neither of them wanted to bring up that bag of worms while on a date.

Finally they both finished eating. Tori jumped up, "I don't know about you but I'm going to take a quick swim." Since they were alone Tori just took off her top and pants, running into the ocean in her underwear. Jade, who had done the same, was just right behind her.

"Oh my god, this is cold!" Jade screamed as she stood waist deep in the water.

"Well," started Tori, "The sun is starting to go down." When she finished she couldn't resist the urge to splash Jade. " **TORI,** why?!" Jade yelled before splashing Tori back. Soon enough they were in a splash war, laughing and giggling while trying their best to splash the other more. After a good fifteen minutes of that they both ran out of the ocean, laughing and in good mood but exhausted from their little splash fight.

Tori, who was right in front of Jade, tripped thankfully landing on her back in the sand, no one wanted a mouthful of sand. Jade tripped on Tori now, landing with her face inches from Tori. There was no more laughing now as they stared into each others eyes. No one know who leaned in first, but they were kissing now. Tori grabbed the back of Jade's head trying to pull her in closer, she wished she could just melt into her.

Finally Jade, very slowly, pulled away. "Wow," was all Jade could manage to say while looking dreamily at Tori. "Yeah, wow," was all Tori could manage to say back.

…

After hanging out at the beach for another hour, talking, kissing, holding hands, kissing more, they had packed up and gotten into Jade's car and headed back. The date had been amazing for both of them and had reinforced what they felt before, they definitely had feelings for each other.

"So," Tori started, "I don't know about you but I had great time. I'd most definitely like to start dating, and be girlfriends." Jade smiled at her, "The feelings are definitely mutual."

"How will we handle Cat though?" Tori didn't want to hurt Cat, the girl was sweet and an amazing friend, but she could see no way to openly date, and not lie to Cat, without hurting her. "I've known Cat a lot longer and she's my best friend, so let me handle that. I think it's best if I'm the one who tells her," Jade replied.

Tori nodded, this was Jade's secret to tell her, not Tori's. They finally pulled into Jade's driveway, Jade wanted to put away the left over picnic supplies before dropping Tori off so they didn't go bad. Standing in the driveway, and obviously waiting for Jade, was who Tori could only assume was Jade's dad. Jade let out a sigh, "My dad must have decided he was bored and wanted to fuck with me tonight, whatever happens now Tori I have to apologize beforehand. You may see a side of me that isn't very pretty."

Jade got out of the car, picnic supplies in hand, when Jade's dad started yelling at Jade. Tori did the best to block out what was being said, she felt like this was a private moment that Jade would normally hate Tori to see. Nevertheless some things still got through to her, "I'm tired of you thinking you have run of the town, you can't just come home whenever you want without letting me know first!"

"Why do you care, it's not like you want me here!"...

"This performing arts school has you thinking you're the god damned princess of the world!"...

"You know what, fuck this dad I can't take this tonight! I'm staying the night at Tori's."...

Jade dropped what she was holding and got back into the car. "Tori, if I can't stay the night it's fine, I can sleep in my car. I just need a night away from _him_." Tori stopped her right there, "It's okay Jade, you're more than welcome over. Not like my parents will be home to care," Tori gave Jade a small smile before grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

…

They had been at Tori's house for almost an hour now. They were just lying upstairs in Tori's bed, listening to music while holding hands. Not much had been said since getting there, but that was fine with Tori. She knew Jade just needed to let herself cool down right now and Tori wanted to do what she could to help. If that meant being silent, so be it.

Jade started to sob a little bit so Tori leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay Jade, I'm here." This just broke something in Jade and she started to sob hard, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jade turned towards Tori and grabbed her, pulling her into a close tight hug. Tori stroked Jade's back while whispering "it's going to be okay" over and over into he ear. Finally Jade's tears slowed, and then stopped.

Tori pulled back a bit and wiped away her tears, "Don't worry Jade, just like how you've been there for me, I'll always be here for you." Tori was devastated to see Jade like this. Jade leaned forward and kissed Tori, Tori returned it trying to put all of her feelings, and reassurance, into the kiss. Jade finally pulled back, still not saying a word, and put her head into Tori's neck and just cuddled her. Tori rubbed Jade's back reassuringly letting her know she was right there for her.


	6. I wanna save that light

Tori and Jade woke up the next morning, tangled in each others arms. They had fallen asleep last night cuddling, with Tori stroking Jade's back. Tori knew Jade had demons, just like her, and she got to see one of those demons face to face last night.

Now it was time to get ready for school though, and try not to think too much about last night. Tori would much rather think about their date instead. After both showering and changing, Jade had to wear one of Trina's tops since Tori's were a bit too small, they headed for school. They held hands the entire drive there, a silence over the car. Tori would be more worried but Jade still would give her a loving smile and squeeze her hand from time to time.

When they got to school they split up to go to their respective lockers. Tori was putting a few things away in her locker when Cat bounced up to her. "Hey Tor, how was your day yesterday?" Tori smiled at Cat, happy to see Cat seemed to be back to her old self now.

"Oh you know, it was a day," Tori replied lamely not sure what to say. Cat smiling still replied, "Ohh, I like days that are just days. Relaxing, with no drama." Heh, yeah no drama. Tori smiled softly though, before the drama there had been plenty of relaxing, and kissing, she really liked the kissing part. Tori saw Jade walking up to them and shot her a smile which quickly left her face when she realized Jade was on a warpath.

" **CAT!** Why are you hanging all over Tori?" Jade was screaming at Cat, face red. Tears started to well up in Cat's eyes. What was going on? Why was Jade doing this? Jade continued, "She doesn't like you okay? I'm with Tori so please just fuck off!" Jade finished by grabbing Tori and kissing her, Tori pushed Jade off and huffed, what the hell?! Jade should not be treating Cat like this, especially about them dating. Jade knew this was going to be difficult for Cat.

"Jade! Stop now, look at Cat! This was not the way to do this," Tori exclaimed trying to convey to Jade that she had screwed up pretty badly. Cat just looked from Jade to Tori a few times, tears slowly going down her cheeks. "Cat, I'm so sorry. This isn't how you were supposed to find out! And Jade, you're way out of line!" Tori looked at Cat trying to tell how bad things were. Before she could say anything else though Cat ran off.

"Jade, what the hell?" Tori asked Jade grabbing her arm to turn her towards Tori. A look of realization came across Jade's face, Tori could tell she had just registered everything that had just happened.

"I… I don't know. I saw Cat talking to you and got jealous. It wasn't this bad I swear, but then the jealousy fueled my anger and I just snapped." Jade looked dumbfounded, like she herself had no clue what just happened, or why. Now Jade's own eyes started to tear up. "What have I done? Oh my god. Cat! Fuck.." Jade sounded like she was starting to loose it, and she just kept looking back and forth between Tori and the hall Cat just ran down.

"Oh fuck, I hope she forgives. I hope she's okay," Jade leaned against the locker before letting herself slide to the ground. She was just looking forward eyes wide and full of fear. Tori's heart broke a little bit, when things seemed better this morning she assumed Jade was recovering from the row with her dad, but obviously this was not the case. Jade was a master at hiding how she was feeling, but obviously her instincts still led her to anger and lashing out at others.

Tori sat down besides her and wrapped an arm around her. "How are _you_ going to ever forgive me Tor? I was supposed to be the one to let Cat know, to minimize the damage done, and look what happened. It was done in the worst possible why imaginable!" Jade sounded defeated, and sad. Tori kissed her cheek before saying, "It's okay Jade, I should have never agreed to have you do it in the first place. It should have been both of us to tell her, letting just one person do it was a bad idea, she was both our friend and it was both our responsibilities. And… and it's okay Jade. You have gone through a lot with your dad and home life. It's why you lash out and no one can expect you to be perfect, especially so soon." Tori took a breathe and then finished, "And we're here for each other."

Tori grabbed Jade's chin and leaned her head up towards hers before kissing her. "Don't worry, the Jade West I know will make things right with Cat. It won't be easy but she'll forgive you… Us both really." Jade gave her a weak smile before bringing her into a hug, she put her head into Tori's neck and sighed.

"Just don't give up on me Tor, please don't give up on me," Jade said sounding sad and distant. Tori brought Jade's hand up to her mouth and pressed her lips against it before replying, "You haven't given up on me, and I swear I won't on you. It's not even an option." Tori turned Jade's head towards her, "Come on, lets get out of here. I think today isn't so suited for school."

She grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her up, and Jade followed Tori hand in hand to Jade's car.

…

They arrived at Tori's house and Tori brought Jade inside before taking her up to her room. "Jade, I have some things to show you. Don't freak out or anything. I haven't cut in a couple weeks, thanks to you." Tori smiled at Jade as she finished talking. Tori took her to her bed and pulled the razor out from under her mattress.

"I've been using, sorry used, this razor to cut myself for around a year and a half now. I'm still in that dark part of my life, it's only been a few weeks. I think of cutting myself still," Jade looked a bit shocked while Tori said this, "I probably always will to be honest. Cutting myself has kind of become part of who I am, a bad part. Like anger can be a bad part of someone else. But I try not to give in anymore, I fight it. Want to know what helps me fight it everyday?" Tori took a deep breathe and looked Jade right into her eyes.

"You. And Cat, and Beck, Andre, even Robbie and Rex. You're all so amazing, the best friends," she grabbed Jade's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not asking you to never have anger again, or have an outburst where mean things are said. I'm just saying find what will help you fight the darkness. A light in the distance."

…

Jade cupped Tori's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss, Jade had no clue what she had done to deserve Tori. Shit, if you tallied up every bad or mean thing she had done or said the karma points should point to her not deserving Tori in the least. But here she was, kissing her and holding her. They had been only dating for a day, friends for a few weeks but god damn Jade never felt closer to anyone else.

A few hours later Tori and Jade were just cuddling, Jade stared at Tori pretty sure she had fallen asleep. Tori had no clue how much she had helped Jade, and was still helping. Tori was her light, and she Tori's. They still had to deal with the Cat situation, but she knew Cat would forgive them. Jade had said much nastier things to Cat before when lashing out and Cat always forgave her. As for Tori and her dating, well no one could help who they loved.

…

 _ **10 years later…Jade and Tori's wedding.**_

Tori was walking down the isle, Beck holding her arm. Jade was waiting for her at the alter. Cat stood behind Jade, being the maid of honor, with Andre and Robbie (who was Rexless and had been for years) standing for the best men position. So much had happened over the last ten years. Jade and Tori had fought, and broken up once or twice but always got back together. They had loved each other fiercely, cried, laughed, went through good and bad times. All of it led to this, and Tori would have it no other way,

They both had so many personal demons to over come that a lot of times the odds seemed against them. Jade was still a very jealous person, but she could control both her anger and jealousy now. Thankfully Jade wasn't nearly so angry anymore. Jade and her father no longer talked, Tori's relationship with her parents was strained but on the mend. Jade's mom had died of liver disease a couple years ago, that had been a pretty dark time for them.

Of course Cat forgave both jade and Tori, though it took her a while. Once she had she told them it was never a question of _if_ she'd forgive them, only when. And she mainly had just needed space to get over her feelings for Tori.

Tori hadn't cut in nine years now, the addiction had been hard to get over but with the strength of Jade and her friends it had happened. Beck and Andre both had married amazing women who Tori and Jade both loved very much. Robbie and Cat had been dating for a couple years now, it took Cat a long time to see Robbie as more than a friend. The gang had evolved from a clique of friends to family.

Tori reached the alter and the ceremony began, ending with Tori saying "I do" and kissing Jade West.

 **AN: So this is the end, I fought over how long I wanted this story to be and how I wanted to end it. Ultimately while writing this chapter I realized here was a good point. I've just come back to writing Fan Fiction and don't want to start a long multi chapter and end up not finishing it, like quite a few stories before this. I plan to still do one shots, and eventually, another multi chapter. Though no promises on when. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and will review in the future. Thanks for the favorites and follows, you guys are why I write :)**


End file.
